A Simple Impossibility
by Derek the Demon Prince
Summary: When things didn't go the right way, the boy, Naruto Uzumaki, got up and tried again until he got it right. The story of a girl who watched the boy do the impossible, and stepped forward to do it herself despite her fears telling her otherwise.
1. Prelude

**I do not own the Naruto series.**

* * *

><p>Impossible, a word that has never once been used by Konoha's Number One Unpredictable Shinobi, Naruto Uzumaki, a boy who dreamed of being Hokage. Time after time he was doubted, criticized, shunned, hated, and underestimated by the masses of his own village. Yet even though seemingly nobody believed in the child he never once let that stop him. He never stopped believing in himself, even when he failed to conjure up the most basic of ninjutsu.<p>

Many people who witnessed this began to ask themselves, "Just where had this strength, this confidence, and this determination come from? Why would a boy, who was despised right down to the very core fight for the ones who hurt him, who oppressed him, who tried to attack him even?" Many had come up with conclusions be they the truth or far from it but only one person knew the answer outright.

A stark contrast to the boy, Naruto Uzumaki was a girl who used the word impossible in her everyday life. A girl who was to be the perfect heiress to the most prestigious clan in Konohagakure, and possibly the world, Hinata Hyuga. The girl's dream was surprisingly simple for an heiress, to be a Kunoichi as strong as her father, the man who was been widely acclaimed as the strongest to be born to the Hyuga, yet be as kind as her mother, a woman who Hinata loved more than anything in the world.

While she did not recieve the hatred and the doubts of the villagers, the girl was ultimately failing at her goal. Her father had very high expectations and very harsh standards that in his eyes Hinata was not meeting. When her mother had passed away there was noone to console her when she failed. When she failed time and time again she began to associate herself with the word, as if it was her middle name. Soon even the most trivial of goals seemed impossible to the young girl and she slumped even further into a lack of self confidence. The girl became known as a dissapointment and she was soon forgotten, swept aside to enroll in the academy deemed no longer worthy to be taught by fellow Hyuga.

So if the girl had given up despite her birth and what was expected of her, why would an orphan with no parents, no expectations, and certainly no love have such confidence in his own abilities, to keep trying even when failure was almost certain? She like many other people asked herself questions of this nature. At first it was curiousity that drove her to know. Everytime she tried to look, her attendant Ko would just lightly smile and tell her not to associate herself with the boy. She remembered how he proclaimed to the world he was going to be Hokage one day, and she also remembered when he fought those bullies for her.

But no matter what she saw she still never understood why, why it was that the boy was trying so desperately hard to suceed. Why we never seemed to give up when it was hopeless was a concept completely lost to her. On a day she felt unusually bold, she left the clan compound without a word to anyone, not even Ko and headed straight to the training ground she knew she would find the boy practicing his aim with a kunai knife. She remembered how he horribly missed the target the other day in class and she knew he would be out here throwing kunai knives at the post.

The boy was exhausted, he had obviously been at it for more than a a few hours but it wasn't stopping him from trying again. However he noticed that someone was watching and saw the girl staring at him with the most serious expression. He recoginized her as his classmate and felt the urge to frown. She took a deep breath, feeling that her courage was disappearing quickly but she had to know.

"Why?" she asked so softly the boy almost didn't hear her. "Why do you keep trying if you're going to fail?" It wasn't that Hinata disliked Naruto, if anything she felt bad for him because of what he was trying to do. However nothing in the world could prepare her for his response.

He smiled, he smiled genuinely as he tossed the kunai at the post without even looking. Hinata could only stare in shock as it hit the target dead in the center. She wasn't even able to comprehend what just happened, she almost felt the need for him to explain what she felt was impossible. "Because, I learned a very long time ago three very important words." he spoke quite calmly despite his usual demeanor. "Jiji taught me that when I feel I can't keep going, just remember, _'Nothing is Impossible'_." Naruto answered as Hinata suddenly found herself staring at Naruto, or more importantly, his smile. She found herself feeling hope, that maybe she could do the same thing.

It was from that very day something changed within the young girl, a small spark that started a flame, a desire to be better and to do the impossible. She never would have thought that all it would take to turn around her seemingly hopeless life was a simple smile.

But however despite the courage she had gained from the boy that day, it wasn't enough to change herself completely. Something else had developed between the words exchanged between the two that day, a feeling that while may have pushed her into dreaming of the impossible yet also struck fear into her very heart. At first it was simple well-wishing because he helped her turn her life around. Then it grew into worry for his well-being when he stayed up late training himself into the ground. The feeling grew further when she started to do everything in her power to make sure he had a good opinion of her. Left uncontrolled, the feeling bore deep into her soul until she had started to believe in his dreams and became willing to sacrifice herself for him at every turn. She desired to see him smiling all the time, she was sad when he was made fun of in class, she cried when she saw the look on his face when other kids would walk away with their parents. She wanted to stand by him, hold his hand for eternity to make sure he never felt like he was alone.

Inexplicably, she fell in love with the unpredictable child. One could look at this from a logical standpoint and simply nod their heads. It wasn't far-fetched that _'Royalty' _like Hinata could fall in love with the wily orphan. Everyone else in her life other than her mother made her feel worthless and like a failure. It was perfectly natural she would began to feel differently. There was also the _'forbidden' _part of it that also would seem to attract her to him. She was always told as a child to avoid him and her father openly spoke of the child from time to time with annoyance stretching across his features. It was natural for her to want the person she couldn't have though she may not have seen it that way. There were multiple reasons that could explain her strong emotions for the boy so by all means impossible wasn't the word for it.

However despite these feelings her own courage failed her time after time again when it came to the object of her affections. While Naruto had a very large heart and an undying passion to become strong enough to achieve his dreams, he by all means wasn't intelligent. He didn't know his multiplecation tables, he didn't know the basic history of his village, he didn't have any form to his taijutsu or see anything wrong with it, he didn't know any jutsu outside of the ones taught at the academy, and he most certainly hated the fact he didn't know why every girl he seemed to know was so stuck up on _'Last Uchiha'. _Naruto didn't understand what love was or what a family was like, how could he? So when the bashful Hinata kept fainting in his presence or couldn't speak more than two words without becoming a stuttering mess, he naturally didn't know what was causing it.

So he dubbed her as weird or sickly and just moved on from it. The poor heiress saw this as rejection so she began to avoid confrontations with the boy. In her fear, she watched him at a distance as his life progressed. She saw his joy when he mastered new jutsu or perfected his accuracy with kunai and shuriken. She saw his anger when he was kicked out of yet another store and called an _'It' _or a _'That'_. She saw his sadness when none of the other kids would play with him or when Sakura rejected him with her fists. But most importantly, she saw his desperation when it came to prove himself to his classmates and his embaressment when he ultimately failed once again.

When Naruto Uzumaki needed one friend, one person to be there for him, one person who to tell him that he or she believed in him, Hinata could not step forward. Her fear of rejection blinded her to the truth of the situation so she never stepped forward.

* * *

><p>So the story ends here for the two because the boy never realized there was a girl who had believed in him all along and wanted to be with him. Or at least, that was how the story between them was supposed to end.<p>

One day a very unpleasant being known as **Fate** saw this exchange of one-sided affections and ignorance and frowned upon it. The being shook it's head and decided that this would not do, not on it's watch.

So with some meddling it created an occurance, an event that would transpire that would completely change the course destiny set for the boy and the girl. Taking pride in it's actions, the being watched as time unfolded, revealing an alternate story which would surely lead to a much better ending.

* * *

><p>"That's enough for today, tommorow we'll be testing you all on the <em>Bushin no Jutsu<em> in preparation for this year's Graduation Exam. I look forward to seeing them tommorow, dismissed." Iruka had just dismissed the class from another day at the academy. Hinata sighed as she gathered her materials and looked at the boy who changed her world.

Naruto was grinning as he ran out of the classroom loudly proclaiming his long awaited date with Ichiraku Ramen. Hinata started to head out when she overheard Sakura and Ino, the leaders of the Sasuke Uchiha Fan Club.

"But, isn't that a bit harsh?" Sakura whispered not so quietly.

"If you ever want to get Sasuke-kun, you need that idiot off your back. This is the only way." Ino replied waving her finger as she clearly thought her idea was fool-proof.

Hinata had no clue what they were talking about but she honestly didn't care. She disliked both girls due to how they treated Naruto. It amazed her to no end how almost everyone treated the boy when despite all his shortcomings only wanted friends and attention. Sakura Haruno began to speak and Hinata frowned.

It was no secret that Sakura Haruno, the girl rated as number one in the academy was also the widely acclaimed crush of Naruto Uzumaki. It was also no secret how many times she rejected him, using her fists to do so. She ruthlessly beat down the prankster time and time again just to show Sasuke that he meant nothing to her.

_"The least she could do stop hitting Naruto-kun." _Hinata thought sourly to herself. It saddened her greatly that Naruto kept asking a quite psychotic banshee for a date when it only resulted in him getting hurt every time. Still, she couldn't help but feel jealous. She would give anything to have his attention like that, even her status as clan heiress.

She began to walk out of the class when she heard Sakura say something about Naruto and she froze. _"Naruto-kun?" _She turned to see Ino nodding her head in approvement to whatever Sakura said.

"After you do this Forehead, I guaruntee you he won't even come within an inch of you ever again." Ino replied. Now Hinata was curious, she definetely knew Naruto was the topic of their discussion, but she began to wonder.

_"What could she mean by that?" _Hinata pondered. While she was all for Naruto never asking Sakura for another date ever again, she didn't like the sound of that comment. She tried to listen further but it was for naught as they began to fight over the Uchiha again and she decided to walk away. She didn't quite know what they were planning but it couldn't be any good.

_"I just hope whatever it is doesn't hurt Naruto-kun...hasn't he been through enough?"_

* * *

><p>She was walking home when she saw Naruto shoved out of another store. She saw tears building up in his eyes before he furiously wiped them with his hands.<p>

"I'm not a 'that' or a 'thing'! I'm Uzumaki Naruto and one day I'm gonna be Hokage!" he yelled out at the the clerk.

"Don't show your face around here again brat!" and with that the door slammed. People had stopped what they were doing to stare, some with hate and others disaprovingly. Naruto looked all around him before losing his temper.

"What the hell are you all staring at? What did I ever do to you?" he asked as he was running on an emotional high. People just began to shake their head and turn away.

Hinata wanted so badly to go over to him and tell off everyone. She wanted to take those steps with all of her heart. But her mind kept telling her that she couldn't do it, she was too scared of how he would react. So like every other time she stood still as he bolted off in the opposite direction, alone as usual. She frowned and continued walking home.

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon Hinata-sama." her attendant Ko greeted with a smile and a small bow. Hinata bowed lightly as well.<p>

"G-good afternoon Ko." she responded quietly. They walked through the hallways of the compound towards he bedroom before he took his leave and left Hinata to herself. Hinata stared at her window before sighing and getting ready for her inevitable spar in front of her father. There was a knock at her door.

"Hinata-sama," a cold voice came from the door, "Hiashi-sama requires your presence." She knew from the cold tone it was Neji, her prodigy cousin that was a member of the branch family.

Hinata hated her relationship with her cousin. She remembered when she was very little when she met Neji Hyuga. He used to be the nicest cousin anyone could ever ask for. But one day he suddenly started being ruthlessly cold, putting her down every opportunity he got. She supposed she deserved it since she knew why.

One day when Hinata was very little Hinata became three years old. It was on the same day Kumo had declared a peace treaty with Konoha and everyone was estatic. That very same night she was kidnapped and her father killed the kidnapper. It turned out to be a Kumo nin that had been in charge of the treaty. Kumo was angry and threatened to declare war if Hiashi's dead body was not delivered to them. To protect their Byakugan, the famed doujutsu of the Hyuga, Hiashi's younger twin brother, Hizashi was offered in his place since he was branded with the Caged Bird Seal. Hizashi was Neji's father and ever since then Neji had been bitter towards the Main Family, especially Hinata.

"Arigato Neji-nii-san." Hinata replied. She heard him walk away before heading out the door. She frowned knowing it was just going to be another day in the Hyuga Household.

* * *

><p>"Hinata, you have disappointed me again. If you do not start to show improvement I will have you branded in favor of your younger sister, is that clear?" her father said coldly. Her father, Hiashi Hyuga was the head of the Main Family and also the head of the clan. He is said to be the strongest Hyuga ever produced, said to master levels of Jyuken thought to be impossible by many. Like many fathers, he expects much out of his children. Though because of his prestige as head of the family, his expectations were very high and right now he was not pleased with his daughters inability to be even <em>slightly<em> proficient in their family's style of taijutsu.

Hinata long since grew used to the coldness of the man she began to feel wasn't much of a father to her and no longer allowed it to make her cry. But little by little it wore on her already wavering self-confidence and she always thought little of herself after he spoke to her.

"H-hai Tou-sama." Hinata meekly answered. Hiashi looked at his eldest daughter for a second before shaking his head and walking off. Hinata took a deep breath and just headed back to her room. She pulled up her sleeves and began to apply salves to her bruises and cuts. She silently thanked her mother for showing her how to do this. she felt she never would have survived training with her family if not for her ability to make healing ointment.

She silently pulled up the covers to her bed and put herself under them, deciding to forget about dinner that night. She soon fell asleep hoping for the next day to be a better one, with dreams of her favorite blonde.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of the first chapter, hopefully this doesn't end up like most of my stories. Forgotten and unfinished ^_^ Well please review as I am aspiring to improve and would love to hear your opinions.<strong>


	2. One Moment of Courage

**Hello and welcome to my 2nd chapter XD I have decided that since I usually get bored of typing my own ideas I should just go as quickly as possible with this so expect updates once at least every 3 days as I take time to edit and correct my mistakes.**

**As I said before, I do not own the Naruto series.**

* * *

><p><em>The boy was born into a life where he was undermined by the masses of people. The girl was born into a life of high expectations and disappointments. The two while being as different day and night face pain all the same. Up until this moment, fear has always stopped the girl. What happens when the occurance of one event changes the course of history forever?<em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2: One Moment Of Courage Is All It Took<em>

Naruto drowsily opened his blue eyes to the world for yet another day. He sat up and stretched his arms yawning. He got up while rubbing his eyes and headed straight into the bathroom. He washed his face before staring into his mirror. He always looked at himself every morning, trying to search for the reason he was so hated by everyone. To his dismay like every other morning, he couldn't find it.

He started to think back on his apartment and felt himself frowning once again. _"So sick of how empty this place feels..."_

Shaking himself out of his depressing thoughts, he stepped out and quickly got dressed and ate. After all, he had a schedule to keep if he was going to raise hell for Iruka-sensei.

Naruto locked the door to his apartment and grinned. He quickly ran towards the edge of the balcony before jumping off.

"Watch out Konoha! Your future Hokage is alive and kicking!"

* * *

><p>Naruto entered the classroom with his grin stretching to his ears like usual. It did not matter if he failed to perform the Bushin no Jutsu. He was defintely going to suceed this time around. He just knew it. He decided against setting up a prank as he wanted to be 100% focused today. He would even tone his voice down a bit <em>(He was really serious XD)<em>. He waved when Sakura came in who rolled her eyes and ignored him. He put his hands in his lap and sat quietly and politely as he could for Iruka and the others to enter.

He couldn't help but notice the odd looks he was getting from his classmates and rolled his eyes. _"What's the deal, it's like they've never seen a quiet person before?" _Naruto thought annoyed. Finally he looked at the girl with short blue hair and pale pupiless lavender eyes sitting next to him to see her staring as well.

"Any reason you and everyone else is staring at me?" Naruto asked sinding just a tad bit rude. It wasn't his intention to come across as mean after all but it was getting on his nerves.

The girl blushed before she began to poke her fingers in a nervous habit. "I-I'm s-sorry Naruto-kun, it's j-just so weird seeing you so q-quiet." the girl answered very quietly. Naruto really had to strain himself to hear her.

_"Hinata is always so weird... She always gets all red in the face and quiet when she talks to me. It's like I make her sick or something... If she doesn't like me so much why doesn't she just speak up like everyone else does?" _Naruto wondered as he stared at the girl next to him. "Ya know I can bearly hear you dattebayo. You should speak up next time Hinata." Naruto replied before refocusing his attention to the front of the classroom. Hinata shyly muttered her apologies before looking away and people just shrugged figuring Naruto probably already set up his prank for the morning or something.

Iruka finally walked in and searched the front of the class for anything suspicious. _"Floor is dry, seat doesn't have super glue, no genjutsu of paint cans on the ceiling, the chalk board doesn't have a genjutsu hiding any perverted images... Naruto must have done something but just what is it..." _Iruka pondered.

"Iruka-sensei, can we just hurry up and start? I want to show up Sasuke-teme on the Bushin no Jutsu today." Naruto complained. Iruka took a long look at Naruto before believing him and smiled.

"Good morning class!" Iruka greeted enthusiastically already in a good mood being spared from one of Naruto's pranks. The students responded less enthusiastic with a bored _'Good morning Iruka-sensei' _and class started. Naruto sighed as Iruka began a lecture about the value of chakra control and how it could be crucial to performing jutsu. Naruto almost began tuning him out like usual when he felt a something land in his lap.

He saw a neatly folded piece of paper with his name on it and looked around. Nobody seemed to have put it there that was nearby so he sighed. He decided to open it later because he knew Iruka-sensei would be having them go outside to perform the Bushin no Jutsu. However he wasn't the only one who noticed the note as Hinata was staring at it.

_"I wonder who gave Naruto the note." _Hinata thought before facing forward again.

"Alright, let's head outside so we can see just how far you've all come with your Bushin." Iruka said before the students headed out the door.

* * *

><p>Upon arriving outside Naruto felt the excitement swelling up in his chest. <em>"This is it, today's the day I make a Bushin and totally rub it in Sasuke's face! Then Sakura-chan will have no choice but to see how awesome I am."<em>

"Alright, today we'll have Haruno Sakura go first." Iruka said as he prepared his pen to check off Sakura's name off his clipboard. Sakura nodded before stepping into the center.

"Go Sakura-chan!" Naruto cheered with a thumbs up. Sakura resisted the urge to roll her eyes and chose to smile instead. Suddenly Naruto stopped cheering and looked at her seriously. _"Isn't this the part she usually tells me to shut up and stop being annoying or something?" _Hinata noticed something was off as well but decided to put it at the back of her mind.

"Bushin no Jutsu!" Suddenly smoke appeared and revealed a perfect replica of the pink-haired Sasuke fangirl that made a peace sign. _"Hope you were impressed Sasuke-kun." _Sakura thought with a light blush. _**"SHANNARO! Nailed that jutsu!"**_Inner Sakura screamed out. Naruto just smiled and clapped with his classmates.

"Excellent as always Sakura, next up, Uchiha Sasuke!" At this point, all the girls started cheering and squealing at a high pitch excluding Hinata and shockingly Sakura. At this point Hinata definetely knew something was up. Sakura blushed and seemed to be stopping herself from doing the same as the other girls.

_"Why is everyone acting so strange today? First Naruto-kun is ACTUALLY behaving and now Sakura-san isn't squealing like the rabid fangirl she is." _Hinata thought curiously to herself. She had a very bad feeling.

Sasuke silently performed the Bushin no Jutsu and made two perfect copies of himself wearing that same scowl before they both disappeared. The girls went mad and started squealing even louder with cheers of _'You're the best Sasuke-kun' _and _'You're so cool Sasuke-kun'_.

"Great job Sasuke, as excellent as always!"

Hinata was waiting for the inevitable moment where Naruto would run out there and proclaim his superiority to the Uchiha. He looked at him and saw a very determined look on his face.

_"Kuso, he made two of them? I don't even know if I can do one properly. But I can't let him show me up here!" _Naruto thought as he quickly rushed out onto the training ground. "Please I've seen way better teme, let me go next Iruka-sensei!" Iruka stared at Naruto before sighing.

_"Here we go with this again, he's going to try to make two when he's not even sure he can make one..." _Iruka felt bad but if Naruto was so willing to put himself in the spotlight. "Very well Naruto, do your best."

Hinata smiled as she watched Naruto perform the hand signs with his air of confidence. _"Do your best Naruto-kun."_

"Bushin no Jutsu!" Smoke covered the area before revealing two very pale and sickly clones of Naruto that looked like they could keel over and die. Ironically enough, that's exactly what they did before the disappeared. Naruto growled angrily as the class started laughing at him.

"What a loser. He always talks big and screws up." one of the boys commented.

"Yeah, what a waste of a person."

"That's so mean...but it's true."

Naruto just bit his tongue and decided he wasn't going to yell at the top of his lungs that day. He just silently walked towards the swingset he was so fond of sitting in and sat there while the class continued. Hinata could only stare at him sadly as he shut himself off to the rest of the world wishing once again she had the courage to say something to him.

They were back in the classroom listening to Iruka's lectures when suddenly the depressed Naruto remembered the note and he opened it. He read it's contents and with each word his sadness was fading. In fact it was quickly being replaced with wide smile and growing hope. He almost screamed out in joy before he remembered where he was and more importantly _who _was in the class with him. So he settled for one of his rare genuine smiles before listening to Iruka with renewed vigour. Hinata saw this and smiled one of her true smiles as well as it was not often she got to see Naruto truly smile about something but she was curious.

_"Just what was in that letter?"_

* * *

><p>After class Hinata decided she would stal- I mean watch Naruto to see just what was in the letter. She followed him to Ichiraku's Ramen Stand to see him have a small conversation with Teuchi and Ayame.<p>

"What brings you here so late Naruto-kun?" Ayame asked smiling. It was obvious Naruto was about to blow up due to his excitement.

"I got a date today from this girl in my class!" Naruto exclaimed which shocked the hell out of Hinata as well as the pair who ran the ramen stand.

_"Naruto-kun has a date? But with who?" _Hinata wondered feeling herself growing envious of the girl who asked him. She wondered if it had to do anything with the note. Still she couldn't be too upset seeing as Naruto was extremely happy. She decided to watch it to see how it progressed.

She watched as Naruto excitedly ran all over Konoha preparing himself for his date. She could almost feel the glares of the villagers just bounce off of him as it meant nothing to him. Nothing could ruin his day at this point. Hinata felt herself growing more and more envious as he stopped by the Yamanaka's Flower Shop to get flowers or when he came out of his apartment wearing the nicest clothes he had _(Which was just a orange and blue hoodie and green shorts but she found it cute nevertheless). _

She continued to follow him until he arrived at the center of the village just north of the main gait and he stood by a bench patiently. Hinata listened to Naruto hum happily to himself as he waited. Despite the fact she felt envious of the girl that had asked Naruto asked, she was infected by his happiness so she couldn't help but smile at him as well.

Seconds turned into minutes as they both continued to wait, Naruto in anticipation for his date and Hinata out of curiousity to see which girl asked him out. Naruto started tapping his foot trying to keep patient as possible before he figured he would read the note to pass the time. He kept his grin up despite the fact that the girl he was waiting on was obviously late. However Naruto just figured something must of came up or she was shy. Afterall, she must have been if she didn't give him the note in person.

Minutes turned into hours as the wait became more and more depressing. Hinata began to grow worried as Naruto's grin faded bit by bit as time passed. The sun was starting to set and Hinata knew she should get home but she had to know who the girl was. Naruto frowned as he reread the note, making sure he didn't accidently show up a day early or something. Naruto's patience was wearing thin, it was lucky he had any to begin with.

Finally it had been two hours after the sun set and Naruto was downright depressed. He knew what had happened here but he stubbornly refused to believe it before now. Hinata silently cried for him as she saw him get so sad before he dropped the note and flowers and decided to walk home. It was getting late afterall. Hinata stared as Naruto walked home with his hands in his pockets. Hinata felt her heart ache as she watched Naruto duck his head down when the villagers who were still up and about laughed at him getting stood up. Hinata was about to head home when she suddenly realized something.

_"Naruto-kun left the note behind." _She realized in thought as she turned around. She decided to walk over to it and pick it up. She unfolded it and read it. She read it and it looked like it was from a sincere secret admirer. However she also noticed it was concealed by a genjutsu and undid it. Her hands started to shake as she read it before she started to get angry. She crumbled the paper in her hands beforestuffing it in her pocket and stormed off to the Hyuga compound. She no longer cared what her father or her family would say about her tardiness as she felt unusually furious.

Still she had a face to put the blame as the person wasn't counting on someone with knowledge of genjutsu to find it. Noone insulted her Naruto-kun like that, not if she could help it.

* * *

><p>The next day came quickly as the heiress had a dreamless sleep before quickly getting to the academy. She had calmed down significantly since the night before and tried to forget about doing something bold and embarressing. At least that was her original train of thought.<p>

Naruto walked in with the same clothes on as yesterday with a dead look on his face before he took a seat and place his head in his crossed arms. Hinata felt her stomach twist as she realized Naruto must have barely slept the night before and he looked outright sad. She felt her anger bubbling up again but she knew she would embarress herself if she said anything so she kept quiet.

"Wonder what's wrong with the idiot?" Ino asked with a sly smirk on her face. Hinata looked at Ino and Sakura to see them with similar smirks on their faces. Hinata clenched her fists.

"I dunno pig, let's go find out." Sakura replied as they both walked up to Naruto and Hinata. They stopped in between them and crossed their arms.

"Oi baka!" Ino called out. Naruto looked up tiredly to reply. "You look like hell, what happened?" Naruto didn't respond.

"People were saying he got stood up last night Ino-pig. I bet he didn't even have a date in the first place. What a loser." Sakura replied crudely. Hinata couldn't believe her ears.

_"And now they're making fun of him?" _Hinata stating shaking as she tried to contain herself.

"You know what Forehead? I bet there was no girl to begin with, and he just made it up so people would feel sorry for him." Ino reasoned with a laugh.

"You kidding Ino-pig? He isn't smart enough to come up with a plan like that. I bet he was just too stupid to remember where to show up." Sakura replied laughing as well. Hinata unconciously activated her Byakugan. The whole class minus Sasuke and Shikamaru were staring at Ino and Sakura make fun of Naruto. "I don't know what any girl would see in him, he's just a parentless loser who fails at everything." Hinata suddenly stopped shaking and stared at Sakura. Ino quickly caught the look Hinata was giving Sakura and quickly shook her friend.

"Uhh Sakura, maybe you should stop." Ino said nervously as she tried to get Sakura to stop.

"Why should I? All he ever says is _'I'm gonna be Hokage so people will forget I'm a loser'_ What a joke. He'll ne-" Sakura started but was suddenly interrupted.

"Urusei." Hinata spat out loud enough for everyone to hear. Sakura turned to look at her and retort when suddenly Hinata stood up and stood inches away face to face with Sakura. Ino quickly stepped out of the way and everyone stared at Hinata in shock. Even Naruto looked at the usually shy wallflower.

"First you make that horrendous letter to blow him off with and now you rub it in his face? What the hell is the matter with you? Naruto-kun never deserved that!" Hinata exclaimed as she shoved Sakura down the steps towards the front of the class with a chakra infused strike. Sakura fell on her back and started coughing.

Hinata quickly followed her and grabbed the front of her shirt before raising her other hand back. "Naruto-kun was really happy when he got that letter! How could you do something like that to him? And then you're heartless enough to taunt him with it, even making fun of him for not having parents! You're... you're... YOU'RE A HEARTLESS BITCH!" Everyone in the class gasped as she smacked Sakura with her palm causing her to spit out blood. She reached back for another strike. "I would have given anything to have be the person he was waiting for yesterday!" She struck Sakura again. "Naruto-kun deserves someone who cares about him, who believes in him!" Hinata hit Sakura once more. She reached back for a final strike knowing this one would knock her unconcious. "Say something!"

Sakura coughed before turning her bruised face to Hinata. Sometimes being booksmart did not mean having common sense as Sakura proved it with her next comment. "H-how am I heartless when he's the loser who just needs to leave me alone." she spat out in response. Hinata got off of her and walked five steps backwards. Even Sasuke was anticipating her response as Hinata took a deep breath.

"You're in range of my divination."

Everyone who knew anything about the Hyuga either had their jaws drop in shock or they nearly pissed their pants. Usually when those words were uttered it meant certain death to their opponents. Hearing those words from the class wallflower obviously never crossed their minds as they couldn't believe the turn of events today had taken.

"ENOUGH!" a voice bellowed at the top of his lungs. Iruka was seething. He was walking by to start class when he noticed the class was eerily silent. But then he heard a voice that was unmistakenly Hyuga speak one of their most famous quotes that usually ended in death for their opponents. He rushed into the classroom to see a bloodied and nearly unconcious Sakura Haruno with a Hinata that surely looked like she was going to finish the job. "WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED HERE? HINATA, MY OFFICE NOW!" Iruka yelled out. Hinata simply de-activated her Byakugan and pulled a paper wad out of her pocket. Naruto's eyes widened as she threw it at the girl.

"I was going to throw it away but I figured you look enough like trash anyway." Hinata coldly commented before storming off. Iruka picked up Sakura seeing as she could barely walk and decided getting her to the medic nin that acted as school nurse was the better idea at the moment. Everyone sat in a shocked silence before Ino looked at Naruto and bowed.

"I-I'm sorry Naruto, it was my idea and I shouldn't have done it." Ino apologized. Naruto barely heard her because he was too busy looking at that paper ball Hinata threw at Sakura. It slowly began to register in his head what exactly just happened.

"D-dude." Kiba said suddenly drawing Naruto's attention. "That Hinata chick, she totally like, fucked Sakura up for you." Naruto looked to his left at the empty seat where Hinata usually sat and paused in thought to what Hinata said. Shikamaru sighed.

"The only girl who doesn't like Sasuke happens to like Naruto of all people. Mendokuse." Shikamaru complained. Everyone just stared at Naruto who for once in his entire life was completely and utterly speechless. Sasuke smirked.

"I think the wallflower broke the dobe." Sasuke remarked. He got a loud chorus of _'I agree Sasuke-kun' _from his fangirls and sighed. This is why he kept his mouth shut in class.

Naruto was completely lost in his own thoughts._ "Naruto-kun was really happy when he got that letter! How could you do something like that to him?" _her voice rang in his head. _"I would have given anything to have be the person he was waiting for yesterday!"_

_"The hell does it all mean?" _Naruto was hopelessly confused as he thought back on everything the girl did. From getting red in the face and stuttering to what she did today. It slowly started to register in his head. _"She was... nervous? But why would she..." _Suddenly he looked at how Sasuke's fangirls acted around him and slowly but surely he began to see similarities. Suddenly his eyes widened in even more shock. _"No way... She LIKES me?" _He started to look back and it was so...OBVIOUS! _"How could I not have noticed that before? It was staring at me right in the face and I didn't notice!" _He was mentally beating himself up before finally he let out the breath he unknowingly had been holding in.

His mind continued to try and fix it's state of confusion as Iruka walked in and apologized for the commotion before starting the lectures but Naruto did not find himself listening. Iruka noticed and while at this point he would have thrown an eraser, he decided to leave Naruto alone. He obviously had alot to think about.

* * *

><p>Before he knew it class was over as he found his feet moving on his own towards his home. He walked got about halfway there when he saw Hinata running randomly towards one of the training grounds with tears in her eyes. Naruto stared at her retreating figure as she got further away. His heart beated loudly as he suddenly felt his mind telling him something.<p>

_"What are you still standing here for? Go ask her about earlier you idiot!" _Naruto found himself thinking. But for some odd reason he felt really nervous. _"But what if she's mad at me because she got in trouble?" _But nevertheless Naruto wasn't one much for thinking so he pushed he thoughts aside and followed. He just had to know, more than anything else why Hinata stood up for him.

He found her sitting at the base of the post he used to practice throwing kunai and shuriken at crying and hugging her knees. Naruto paused before stepping out into the clearing, trying to understand before shaking his head. He decided to cheer her up first to pay her back for standing up for him.

"Oi Hinata." Naruto greeted meekly as Hinata looked up to see Naruto. She was surprised that she was followed and was even more surprised to see it was Naruto. Suddenly out of nowhere she started stammering out apologies. "Hey hey calm down, no need to say sorry. I... I'm really glad you stood up for me." Naruto said grinning. Hinata sniffled before looking at him with the most hopeful look in her teary pale eyes.

"Y-you are?" she asked. Naruto gave her the nice guy pose _(despite not knowing where it originated from)_.

"You bet. I didn't think Sakura-cha...Sakura was the type to do that kinda stuff. It's really nice to know someone cared enough to call her out on it." Naruto said. He didn't realize it but his opinion of his pink haired crush dropped significantly. "I also didn't think that I had such an awesome girl who cared about me either! I think we should be friends!" Naruto exclaimed waving his arms around wildly. Hinata just stared when she realized Naruto called her his friend.

"Y-you want to be my f-friend?" Hinata asked. "B-but you don't think I'm w-weird?"

"Well I always thought you were a little weird and gloomy Hinata." Naruto explained causing her to droop just a bit. "But now I realize that I like people like you. So as long as you don't mind me being loud I won't mind you being weird. Sound good Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked as he held out his fist. Hinata just stared at it before wiping her own tears with a smile and lightly tapping it with her own fist. Naruto's grin widened as he suddenly picked Hinata upand grabbed her hand. Hinata blushed horribly as she stated at the easily excitable blonde. "I can tell you're almost as hungry as I am so let's go eat ramen!" and with that he dragged her off.

Naruto knew he had plenty of questions to ask her, about some of the things she said when she defended him but he knew right now it wasn't important. He finally had a friend that was his own age after all this time and he wasn't about to let that go to waste. Not on his life. He just figured he would ask her after they ate.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of this one. I noticed throughout the series both in the manga and in the anime Hinata was always quiet despite wishing for Naruto's safety. She never stood up for him when he needed it, she was never there for him when he was alone, and she never cheered for him out loud when he fought. This fanfiction deviates so much from the original timeline because I wondered, what if just one person his own age showed him that they believed in him? How much would that change things? Would it lead to Naruto training harder? Making better decisions? I don't exactly know but I have an idea. I feel like I'll be learning as well as I type more and more of this.<strong>

**Now despite the seemingly Sakura bashing, I don't actually support bashing most of the characters. But I remember Sakura commenting on how easy Naruto had it because he doesn't have parents and how Sasuke told Sakura that he found people like her annoying because of it. Before Sasuke told her off I don't think Sakura's opinion of Naruto would have changed. So that is why she acted like she did.**

**Also as for Hinata blowing up completely out of character, you have to look at it from her standpoint. All she ever did was sit and watch Naruto suffer alone, you can't tell me she didn't start to have negative thoughts about some of her classmates, especially the ones who were constantly picking on Naruto. So he reaction was her finally blowing up and forgetting about Naruto's opinion for just a second and finally standing up for him like he needed her to.**

**Well I'll try to update often but don't expect it to be twice in one day, I'm absolutely terribly at updating and this was just a one time thing. ;)**

**Also please review as I would love to read your opinions. More often than not reading those reviews is what keeps me writing because it lets me know someone appreciates my work so even if it's criticism please do so.**


End file.
